


Stranded By Seduction

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seduction, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's anything both Mordecai and Margaret hated at a time like this, it's being trapped inside the coffee shop in the middle of a torrential rainstorm. Realizing the situation that they're in, Margaret may have a way to ride through this storm with her bluejay hubby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded By Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Regular Show or any of its characters. The show and characters are owned by Cartoon Network and it's creator, JG Quintel. Anyway, since it's basically a long time since I've actually worked on anything Regular Show in a while, what better way to make a return than a good hot Mordecai/Margaret smut-fic to boot? I know you all want it, so I'm gonna give it to you free of admission!

Everything was quite empty around the coffee shop. The smell of mochachino filled all around the midnight air. The sound of cash trapping itself in the register. But what's worse of all...

...

...

it was raining like a total hailstorm.

No wonder the skies looked a bit bleak on a night like this. Especially when you're the only one working.

Of course, this was the tale of Margaret Smith. The huge-breasted robin spent her days being lodged away in this dump of a coffee shop. She originally left the coffee shop just to head over to college, but since times were kinda getting tough on the rest of her family, she had no choice but to get her job back just to make ends meet. The only thing that was good about this situation was the fact that Eileen also worked alongside her. After all, they've been best friends since Margaret first worked here. No matter what kind of problem Margaret had, Eileen was always there for her either if it was bad or good.

This day turned a bit bad on the result that Eileen had to call in sick today. And the manager who was running this place was also sick on account of food poisoning. It was all Margaret and her lonesome. The lonely robin had to slave away picking up dishes that was scattered all over the place.

"This is just great..." Margaret said as she looked around the near empty coffee shop. "This place is half empty and so far, the rain's about to make it super worse. Some afternoon this is turning out to be."

Yet, this was gonna get worse as it was, notably when Margaret turned the TV on to check the weather report.

_**"We have 100% chance of rain happening all throughout the afternoon and into the night with no end in sight. However, the skies will finally become clear tomorrow as partly cloudy skies will wake us up to a perfect morning. That's all for the weather report, now let's move on to our clearly scheduled programming."** _

A groan had sounded from her cheeks. To think being stuck in the all-terrain rain was much worse. This was gonna be a disaster, concerning the city had a huge flash flood warning all across four corners. Margaret only hoped for a beam of light to shine right on her.

Luckily, hope shined right on her as a daring customer had entered the establishment. This figure wore a yellow rainjacket and had a beak similar to Margaret's. But his figure was quite familiar to Margaret. She suddenly recognized who was inside that yellow parka of his by taking it off.

"Oh, Mordecai!" Margaret sighed with relief, "Thank goodness you're here!"

"I know, and thank goodness for that." Mordecai said, setting his rain jacket aside, "I don't know if I can take anymore of Rigby's bullshit. He's been accusing me of cheating in that Gym Class game. What a sore loser."

"I know, right?" Margaret said, heading to the back of the kitchen.

"Ditto," nodded the bluejay, "His whining kept pissing me off so bad, I had to come and see you. By the way, the rain's gonna get bad from here. So since your shift's nearly over, I'd figured I come pick you up and we can get outta here."

"I really wish I could, Mordecai, but I gotta work a double shift," Margaret shouted out from the back kitchen before adding, "Not to mention that were supposed to have flash floods around this area. So we're pretty much screwed at this point. You want me to make you some coffee?"

"Sure, it's my day off anyway. I haven't drank anything since I came here..." Mordecai shouted back.

"Okay, I'll whip up something quick for you!"

Hearing this from her crush, Mordecai decided to kick back in one of the tables and watch the overhead TV. Luckily, there laid a remote next to him so that he could switch channel after channel. There was exactly no way Mordecai was spending his afternoon watching nothing but weather. His finger pressed on the button, and the channel surfing began. Mordecai skipped over channels that including a bastard adventurer fighting off a cheetah, some baseball, a badly-acting slasher movie, and women's programming. The only kind of programming that Mordecai would be dead watching.

So far, there was nothing exciting on and Mordecai was pissed. On the other hand, there were some excellent Time-Life music programs that were airing, but Mordecai would rather fall asleep instead. So he had no choice but to watch the weather to see if things would get better.

But as soon as Mordecai's eyes were glued to the TV, Margaret came out from the kitchen. But to be honest...

...

...

...but she wasn't in her usual coffee uniform.

Instead, she was decked out in a bright red bustier with a set of high heels and silky pantyhose. By her hidden appearance, Margaret looked a whole lot sexy and a whole lot racy.

To add a little dirtyness, she wasn't wearing either her bra or panties. In fact, all that was left of her was Margaret's big luscious globes and impressingly shaved greatness exposed all around the air. The garter black garter belt she was wearing with the tight bustier, made her ass look even more gorgeous. To put it simply, she looked like a showgirl at a very trampy strip club.

"Hey, Margaret... you gonna bring that coffee out?" Mordecai spoke to her, not paying attention to Margaret's appearance.

"Oh, it's coming, Mordecai..." Margaret spoke back, but with a sexual smirk.

Just like a ninja, she approached behind Mordecai with the grace of a ninja and quietly took his remote without even knowing. With a smile, she turned off the TV, which seemed to bother Mordecai a bit.

"Hey, what?" Mordecai said in disappointment, "Why on earth is the TV off-"

Before Mordecai could actually finish that sentence, he was cut off by Margaret with that tight sexy lingerie.

Mordecai suddenly stared at her like a zombie looking for brains. He didn't even know what to say as a matter of fact. Was he scared, bothered, speechless, or nervous? Well, for one thing, he definitely wasn't one of those things combined. Much to Margaret's amusement, Mordecai was feeling a bit surprised and blushing all around his face to the fact where the only thing he was focused on was focusing on her fiancee's chesty cleavage.

"Whoa, Margaret..." The bluejay gulped. "You look... you look..."

"Hot?" Margaret said as she finished his sentence for him, "I'm flattered that you would think of me like this. The way you dream of me when we're all alone. The way you visualize me in your sexy thoughts. The way you feel my hot warm breath touching for very hot flesh..."

Feeling Margaret's hot sultry whisper around his face made Mordecai feel something emerge between his legs. Yes, it was kind of premature at first, but every sweet whisper Margaret spoke to him made Mordecai feel harder.

"That... is so true..." Mordecai replied, almost losing his voice in the process.

"You said you wanted coffee, huh? Well, come and get it..." Margaret whispered erotically to him.

"Ohhh, I want it..." nodded Mordecai.

The bluejay had suddenly felt Margaret's entire mocha-flavored breath all around him. It was very tasty, very dessert-like, and it had that dark aroma filling between his beak and nose. His urges and thoughts were getting to him. It was crystal clear that Mordecai wanted this sexy vixen of a robin. I mean, her sweet tender whispers toward him made Mordecai feel lost in each other's eyes. They were urging to display their lust for each other in the most desperate way. Their hormones were rising up to its sexual peak.

In an instance, Mordecai and Margaret shared a hot passionate kiss through their beaks. The hint of that mocha aroma filled around the bluejay's entire lungs while he experienced every part of Margaret's tongue dominating him every way possible. The kiss got him so hot that Mordecai's hands found quite a good grip of Margaret's bulging red ass. Margaret couldn't help but break out a very hot moan in response of those hard man-made claws pinching her curvaceous rear end. There was no doubt in mind that Mordecai was making Margaret feel like a dirty girl. The sensation that Mordecai was recently feeling from that hot kiss made him feel more harder. With every moan, Mordecai's pulsating cock grew out to a staggering nine inches, which was immediately poking Margaret's ass instantly. This stopped Margaret for the time, forcing her kiss with Mordecai a bit short. She knew that Mordecai was being very frisky when it came to being very dirty, so she decided to go down and get a very good look at that hard-on that he had sported between his legs.

"Mmmmmm, I see someone's being quite a dirty boy." smirked Margaret.

"No kidding." nodded Mordecai.

Not wasting no time at all, Margaret started working on Mordecai's erection just by the flick of her tongue. A shudder had suddenly broken out of the bluejay in response, feeling that cold wet tongue of hers level between Mordecai's legs. The shudders would start to deepen more as Margaret plunged her head down all across nine inches of hard throbbing bird meat. Mordecai kept himself very calm and warm as one by one, he felt that hot searing mouth of hers slurp up and down his rod one by one in excellent harmony. From Margaret's point of view, Mordecai tasted fantastic. His rock-hard phallus emitted kind of a smoky flavor, garnished by a warm pulsating aura that even Margaret herself can feel it.

As seconds would pass, Margaret's bobbing speed would soon increase, now leaving Mordecai around the brink of insanity. With the bluejay moaning out like crazy from left to right, Margaret decided to step it up a bit by slurping and massaging his pleasured ballsack while she started stroking that long fat satisfying cock. That brought a little gleam of pre-cum straight to Mordecai, whose hips at this point was nearly gyrating all over the place like he was experiencing a multi-seizure. The bluejay couldn't even believe he was coming this close to reaching a perfect climax. But before Mordecai would even come close to the unthinkable, Margaret had stopped him in his tracks. With his raging member nearly polished and ready to go, Margaret shot him yet another seductive look in her face.

"Mmmmm... want this tight red ass to rock your cock...?" Margaret whispered seductively.

Mordecai didn't know how to answer, but he did respond with a slight nod. The kind that said "Yes" all around Mordecai's face.

Feeling his approval, Margaret started straddling onto his lap while at the same time Mordecai had positioned his hardened blue rod in the right direction. With that throbbing member looking as hard as ever, Margaret positioned her ass on the head of Mordecai's dick and sent it sliding down her cheeks. The regular, yet adorkable bluejay soon laid relaxed on the table, letting a very busty Margaret sliding up and down his pelvis slowly. With the hot sexual robin's hip weight crashing down on him in a slow savory feeling, Mordecai was deemed unable to escape from her passionate clutches. With the position Mordecai was in, he was finding it very enjoyable to be pinned down by Margaret's curvaceous red-feathered ass meat. The pressure that Margaret was taking from the incredible warmth of Mordecai's entire 9-inch cock was practically making her entire hips sore, considering the situation. But damn it, despite the hissing and moaning, Margaret wanted this so badly.

"Ohhhhhh... damn it!" Mordecai hissed with a moan.

Knowing that he wanted more of her incredible tightness, Margaret's tight ass started to pop, shafting her cheeks around his dick hard. Those big mountainous ass cakes started bulging and booming non-stop as if she was grinding to the beat of a hip-hop tune. Her reddened hips gyrated and her spreaded pink wings tightened very nice, letting Mordecai feel her tight tremendous bounce, along with her bootyclap sound that went with it. It instantly sounded so much like an infectious Jamaican thunderclap, getting even more and more louder as time passed on. Mordecai smirked in amusement, knowing how good of a cockrider Margaret had become. When it came to Margaret, she was the most tightest that the bluejay had ever felt. Her walls were just literally closing in all throughout his bulbous phallus, literally acting like some kind of vice grip around his sliding cock. With her vaginal juices now basically leaking around her hips, Margaret's little riding section all over Mordecai was now quite slippery and turbulent. In fact, it felt so turbulent that Margaret even managed to hang onto her lover's blue fur for a few more bumps and grinds.

After only a surprising ten minutes from that unbelievable ride, Margaret carefully slid out of Mordecai's member and started laying on all fours on the table, quickly catching the bluejay's interest. Margaret had then decided to put her good teasing skills to good use by smacking and grabbing her ass, just to make Mordecai throbbing for mercy (which worked, by the way).

Enjoying the satisfaction his crush was getting, Mordecai approached her hipfirst and positioned his impressive man-made stature around her sweet spot, thrusting inside her with the greatest of ease. Margaret blushed with quite a moaning delight, feeling the oh-so-incredible heat of his cock ravaging around her pink textures once again. Of course, he thrusted at a slow pace, taking it nice and slow in a sweet and savory way. The addicting sound of Margaret's sweet precious moans were more than enough to drown out the torrential rainfall and thunder that was hitting the ground like an uncoming mini meteorite. However, Margaret felt a bit dull of the speed Mordecai was going inside her, so now was the perfect time for his blue-feathered lover to step it up without even trying to look back at the slightest.

"Fuck me, Mordecai... fuck me harder!" Margaret shouted.

Not wanting to let her down at all, Mordecai wasted absolutely no time at all and grabbed her hips tightly, pushing harder with newfound rough tenacity, This time, it was so fast and furious that Margaret was now forming claws out of her hands, just to literally hang on to one of the serving tables in total control. She clenched onto the wood harder and harder with each passing second that even the table that both Mordecai and Margaret were fucking on even started moving around as well. As both the thrusting and the rocking of the table grew viciously, so was the grunting sounds Mordecai was making whenever he would push onto Margaret. It was sounding quite vicious and nasty that Margaret would have swore Mordecai had turned into some sort of beast. With the performance he was putting on with those incredible thrusts, Mordecai might as well feel like the most sexiest beast there ever is. There was no denying how hard he was giving it to Margaret. The bluejay was gonna fuck the lights out of her so bad, he wouldn't have enough energy and vitality to fuck her some more.

Despite all that doubt though, Mordecai wasn't done with Margaret just yet. It wasn't long before he turned Margaret around flat on her back, forcing her to spread her legs. Now that was a sight Mordecai was itching to see. Within no time to spare, Mordecai got on top of her and plunge himself into Margaret again. He put those tremendous hips to good use again, blasting Margaret right toward those hot pink pussy lips. It had the same hot feeling, yet this time, Margaret was now wetter and moist than ever before. The juices that were being soaked around the robin's tight tiny clit connected with his soaked pre-cum, bringing in a very slippery sensation that both their loins felt combined to merge.

"Keep going, Mordecai! KEEP GOING!" Margaret orgasmically shouted.

That desperate command from the shapely robin forced Mordecai to keep going, now pushing into her wet pink pavement even more harder. Margaret was now caught in a gigantic tassel of moans coming straight through her by fate. Mordecai, on the other hand, felt his entire body heat up due to the sexual madness that he had possessed in front of his sexy fiancee. Being the desperate helpless damsel, Margaret's hands started clinging onto Mordecai's butt, forcing him to push deeper onto her. Margaret's moistened pussy was given quite a post-coital beatdown to the point that, as of right now, Margaret's little cherry was popped out of her thanks to Modecai's studded and dverlasting nine-inch member.

Then all of a sudden,, Mordecai's rod was starting to build up strength. Those hard thrusts forced him to leak even more pre-cum as ever. It was quite clear in his point of view that the bluejay was about to reach his breaking point. There was no use in trying to control the biggest orgasm that both Mordecai and Margaret were about to take. Whatever was gonna happen between the two of them was definitely gonna happen. Margaret could feel an ounce of his shaking inside her that even her kegel muscles wouldn't be enough to hold onto his cock for much longer. It was finally that time, and Mordecai had now begun to unleash his inner stud all over Margaret.

"Margaret, I'm... I'm gonna cum!" shouted Mordecai.

After one final thrust, it happened!

"OHHHHHH, MORDECAI!"

That one final scream of lust from Margaret forced her to experience Mordecai's full release. The ample robin was left to feel every shot, every stream, and especially every blast of semen that was shot off the tip of Mordecai's studded phallus. Mordecai was cumming so much that not also was he filling her up like a hot water bottle, but his load was getting so large that it all rushed throughout his cock and just basically oozed down her little pink slit. And now, Margaret was taking this unstoppable moment in, experiencing the most wettest, ooziest and most rapturous fantasy that even Mordecai would love.

After the bluejay was drained out of all his cum, he collapsed on the table feeling drained and exhausted from all of the fucking he had been given to the big-breasted robin. But while he slept it out, Mordecai felt Margaret come up to him feeling spent as well. That was quite an intense time for the both of them. It was a good thing people didn't walk in on them doing it, otherwise Margaret would be screwed out of a job just for doing it in a public workplace. And in closing time nonetheless!

Mordecai moaned, as the tip of his shaft blew all over and landed on Margaret's face, eye and part of her beak. Sure it looked a little disgusting since Mordecai had never tried something like this before, but if it's what she wanted, it's what she got now. After his little shafting came to a close, Margaret decided to clean the rest of his cum off with the towel she uses to wipe off kitchen tables. And after wiping off the rest of his cum on her face, Margaret looked up to Mordecai, still lying on the floor.

"Wow, Mordecai..." Margaret sighed, "You were such... an animal!"

"Thanks," Mordecai nodded before adding, "To be honest, I never really knew I had it in me."

"After all that hard thrusting you did, you definitely were quite a stud muffin..." Margaret chuckled as she finally got off the table and got re-dressed.

But before she could get dressed, they were sonehow interrupted by the television once more. It happened to be another weather report.

_**"Ladies and gentleman, we inform you that the storm has now passed. The city so far has only received only three inches of rain. Our next rain chances will happen next week, with the 60% chance of a tornado happening in our area. We now send you back to your weekly scheduled programming."** _

Mordecai and Margaret were proud of the news. It didn't turn out bad as the analysts thought it would be. And to think they would actually be stuck here during a terrible rainstorm. But when the meteorologist brought out the tornado part, Mordecai gave Margaret a pleasing look.

"A tornado next week, huh?" Mordecai smirked at Margaret, "Let's say you, me, my room, and no interruptions? I'll shelter you through this, babe..."

"If you give me a ride home, I might consider it..." Margaret responded with a wink.

Even though it was still raining, only not as much, Margaret grabbed her rain jacket and left with Mordecai, just thankful to finally leave the coffee shop after such a torrential night. And even with that incredibly hot session that they had with each other, they might have to get stuck inside more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm, that was delicious and hot. It sucks frickin' ass that both Mordecai and Margaret didn't end up together at the end of Regular Show, and I'm still pissed about it. Really, I am. And trust me when i say this, you don't wanna see me pissed. So, basically, like I said, this is an alternate universe in which both Mordecai and Margaret are engaged, except Margaret ain't waiting until wedding day to do the deed with Mordecai this early. I know it feels a slight OOC, but hey, that makes a story quite interesting and hot. Plus, I dig a desperate sex-crazed Margaret, so it's cool with me.
> 
> Anyway, do all of you want to see more hot Mordecai/Margaret smutfics? Make sure you show your comment button some love. Until next time, Warrior over and out, my gangstas!


End file.
